general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
History Of A Savior/Chapter 1: Queen Lucy
It was somewhere in the outskirts of Virginia. A big ‘’Bust-A-Move’’ lorry was parked in the middle of the empty road. Lucille sat on the hood of the lorry. The highway in front of her was littered with corpses, and crashed cars. She thought to herself that it must the middle of summer, judging by the warm, shining sun and lack of clouds in the sky. She closed her eyes and took in as much sun as she could. But soon, her nap was interrupted when someone started hitting the side of the truck. ‘’ Billy, what the fuck are you doing? I was taking a damn nap. ‘’ Billy had a black bandana tied around the lower half of his face, the rest was bald and covered in faint black stubby hair He was wearing a huge backpack, and a white tanktop with black basketball shorts. ‘’ I’m sorry about that….but, Lucille, the men are back. ‘’ ‘’ Oh. That’s good. Did they get some good fucking shit this time? Last scavenging trip gave us nothing. ‘’ ‘’ Well….they found SOMEONE. He looked in pretty bad shape. ‘’ Lucille could see 4 of the 10 men she had brought with coming out of the bushes, carrying a tall, muscular man. The others were walking towards the back of the truck, disappointed at their lack of findings. His complexion was pale, and he looked to be in a very rough shape. His hair was black and scruffy, and most of his face was covered by an equally scruffy, dirty long beard. He was slurring, but it sounded more like a whisper, since he was so tired he couldn’t even say it clearly. Lucille began to pinch his face, to see if he would react. Nothing. ‘’ What’s your name, big guy? ‘’ ‘’ N-ne…. ‘’ He passed out completely from exhaustion before finishing the sentence. Lucille looked down at him and sighed. ‘’ We are heading back, boys. Carry mister N-ne into the back. We’ve been dilly-dallying for too long. A bunch of those deadmeat fuckers are probably closing in as we speak. ‘’ The truck gave off a roaring rumbling as it began to drive away. (midnight) ‘’ Wakey-wakey, sunshine. ‘’ He opened his eyes, and was met with an knife pressed against his throat. ‘’ See that knife? If you try ANYTHING….i’ll make sure you wont even take one last breath. Are we fucking calm? Are we, big guy? ‘’ ‘’ U-understood, ma’am. ‘’ He looked up and saw the woman that had appeared as a blur before he woke up. She was slightly shorter than average and had a fair complexion, and lots of dark makeup. Her hair was shaved completely, aside from a brown short Mohawk. Her sharp, looming eyes were a bright hazel. She wore a pair of tight tan jeans tucked into black jackboots, and a tank top that looked like it had been ripped apart, and was ripped in such a way that it was covering most of her chest up, except the bottom. She walked over to a big resting chair in the dark room and sat down, playing around with the knife, not paying much attention to her new guest. Apart from a candle, the room was barely lit, and he could barely make out where he was. ‘’ What’s your name, big guy? I’m Lucille. ‘’ ‘’ Negan. ‘’ ‘’ That’s a dumb fucking name. Where is it from? No….let me guess…..Canada. You ARE Canadian, right? EH? ‘’ ‘’ No. N-not sure. And…I’m American. ‘’ She jammed the knife into the wooden table infront of her. ‘’ Enough about name’s. You look strong, but you act like you haven’t eaten for weeks. And about that…..my guys fed you some soup when you were out cold. That should keep you awake long enough for me to get some info out of you. ‘’ ‘’ N-not….hu-hungry….. ‘’ ‘’ Stop fucking stuttering. It doesn’t suit you. Big tough guy stuttering like a fucking pre-schooler. ‘’ ‘’ N-no…water….I n-need water….Throat….lips….parched… ‘’ Lucille reached over the table for something, which had fallen into the chair on the opposite side. Negan then saw what it was. It was a bottle, filled to the top with clear, cold water. He began to crawl towards it, as he was still too weak to stand and move quickly. ‘’ I only have one bottle left. This stuff isn’t fucking easy to come by. Tell me…Negan….WHY should I give water? In this world, you don’t get anything for nothing. ‘’ ‘’ I…can fight. I-I can fight for you. ‘’ ‘’ Any-fucking-one in this place can do that. I have an fucking ARMY. You have to do better than that, Neggie. MUCH better. ‘’ She took off the top of the bottle, and began to slowly tilt it downwards. Before any water could drip out, Negan yelled ‘’ Stop! ‘’. She smiled as she put the top back on. ‘’ There is a big camp a few….kilometers from where you found me. I can get you there. I can make your army bigger. ‘’ ‘’ I have no real interest in furthering the numbers around here. We are starving as it is. That said….The camp sounds interesting. Are they well-stocked? ‘’ ‘’ Y-yeah, I think so. But t-they aren’t well-armed…they use bats….wrenches and such. No guns. ‘’ ‘’ Is that so? Hmmm…..We COULD work with that…‘’ Lucille looked towards the window, and looked out towards the horizon. She could spot a pillar of smoke rising up into the sky, flaming like a beacon in the black night. She then threw the bottle over to Negan who catched it in midair. He quickly opened the top and began to chug down all that he could. ‘’ I think you’ve earned that water, Neggie. Tomorrow….we go to that camp. You’ll be riding shotgun with me. ‘’ ---- End of part 1 (Lucille's voice is thicker and bigger because she talks louder than most others. And because Negan's voice in this chapter is weak. Hence why his lines are smaller. Makes it easier to tell them apart.) (I may not be the greatest of writers, but i have been wanting to do this for quite a while now, so i’m gonna give it a shot for as long as i can.) It’s my Negan/Lucille fanfic, which will be my take on what happend before he became….the man we all love to hate. I’am also giving my rendition on who Lucille really was. I hope you will all enjoy what i have to give, as i will do my best to not disappoint. Chapters will be uploaded every once in a while. When a chapter is done, i will upload it. Sometimes i split it into several parts, like this first chapter. Anyhow, enjoy. Category:Lav Category:The Walking Dead Category:Issues Category:History Of A Savior Issues